This invention relates to a binding machine and more particularly to an improved binding system for comb-type binding systems.
Punch and binding machines are used for punching binding-apertures in paper, text material and/or covers and thereafter binding the punched materials with a plastic-type binder element of the type having a backbone and curled binding fingers so as to form a book, chart or the like. The binding mechanism opens or uncurls the binder element fingers so that the punched material may be impaled thereon through the binding aperture, and then bound when the fingers are released and recurl. Combined punch and binding machines and the respective operating mechanisms are known in the art and are shown in U.S. patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,603.801; 2,908,173; 3,122,761; 3,125,887, 3,227,023; 3,793,660 and 4,607,993. Binder elements are shown in U.S. patents such as 1,970,285 and 2,910,068. In these machines an upstanding binding comb is rigidly secured to the machine frame and the binding element is mounted to the comb with the backbone positioned against the backside of the upstanding comb and the curled fingers, which are to be uncurled and opened, extending forwardly between the tines or teeth of the comb. Thus, the backbone is held in place against the comb while the fingers are uncurled.
The binding machine includes a plurality of L- or J-shaped hooks which are movable (i.e. slidable) in forward and reverse directions relative to the comb by an operating lever. The hooks are also transversely slidable when positioned adjacent the comb for extending into the interior of a closed and curled finger and engaging the inside surface of a curled finger for subsequent uncurling and opening. Operation of the operating handle causes the hooks to engage the curled fingers and uncurl the curled fingers by drawing them forward. In this position the punched pages are impaled on the opened fingers. When the hooks are moved rearwardly, the fingers recurl, so as to bind the pages to the binding element. At the end of the reverse stroke the hooks slide from the curled fingers so as to release them and permit the bound book etc., to be removed from the machine by lifting the book, etc., from the comb.
In these systems the upstanding comb is rigidly mounted to the machine and it is possible that the end of the hook can engage the curled finger side edge instead of extending into the curled finger interior. This could happen as a result of machine/binding element misalignment, etc. In this case, if the operator handle is further manipulated to slide the hook transversely, the hook can jam against the side edge of the curled binder finger and force the binding element against the comb.
Since the comb is stationary, it is possible to jam or wedge the binding element between the hook and comb. The hook could be bent by further application of force through the operator handle, if the jamming is not detected. Such bending of one or more hooks is undesirable and could render the machine ineffective for binding.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a binding machine in which such bending is avoided or minimized.